Chappy The Bunny: The Pillowcase Chronicles
by TheKatInTheShade
Summary: I place both my hands on your back pushing your chest against mine. I love how you fit against me so flawlessly. Then quite suddenly you're underwear vanishes. Read and Review people! :


You smell Rukia. Though to be honest I cant really blame you. Its hot outside. Too hot. The kind of hot that renders humanity helpless. To hot to move. To hot to think. It glorious being like this. Im so close to you but your to hot too care.

Our shoulders are touching. Your really hot... in lots of interesting ways. By the way when I said you smelt I meant it in a nice way. Its quite alluring you know. But the oddest and most attractive part is you don't even know what your doing to me right now.

Of course its hot outside, but that's outside. In here we have a fan going at 1000mph and so neither of us should be over heating. But I am. Its too hot to think, to hot to move. But its not the suns heat that paralyses me.

Its you.

We once made love in the dead of night. It was incredible, beautiful, but not _hot_. It chilled me. Right to my core. It was unnerving.

We haven't done it since.

But that's why I'm enjoying now so much. Its only the gentle whisper of your skin on mine but its enough to drive me up the wall and onto the ceiling.

I really want to have sex right now. Well... its called sex but to be honest I just want to be close to _you_. Touch _you_. Feel _you_. Not some faceless chick out of a porn film. I want _you_.

Woah! I jumped topics a bit suddenly there. From my deepest feelings straight to sex. I'm glad you don't know what I'm thinking. You would probably be really disgusted. Or... maybe you'd be flattered?

I mean who doesn't enjoy having sex with the person they love?

_Oh..._

That's the first time I've ever said that. Even to myself. I've always seen it coming though.

I remember the first time I realised how deep my feelings for you were rooted. It was a few days before we first made love and you started sleeping in my bed. It was kinda late and I just got out of the shower. I dried off and put on a pair of jogging bottoms and a baggy old shirt. I had walked into my room when I saw you sat on my bed with my pillow between your thighs. You were wrestling a Chappy the Bunny pillow case onto my pillow but the sack of feathers was fighting back. Your were red in the face and your brow was creased in exasperation.

Then something burst from my chest. Something that could have been happiness, but it was so sharp, so intense, that I need another word for it....

So here we are on my bed, the scene of the crime or whatever. Should I just say it right? As easily as I did just now. Right. Ok. But that was inside my head. Not out loud. Once I say it its just gonna float there forever.

_... what if...? what if you say no..._

I sit up abruptly, only to hid my face. And the horrible tightness in my throat. I can feel your eyes boring into my back, alert. For something to do I get up and walk across the room to turn up the fan. As I bend I notice something tucked into the pile of festering laundry next to the fan.

Its the infamous Chappy the Bunny pillow case. It got a bit gross when we last had sex so i put it in the pile of skanky cloths in the corner of my room. i look back over at you. your lying on my bed, an eyebrow raised as if your looking at an astronought who's suddenly realised the sky is blue.

Let me ask you - _How the fucking hell is this fair?!_ I forget to wash a stupid pillow case and you make me suffer for weeks in this heat! Well fuck you, shortie! I'm not about to cave!

But from across the room you batter a stupid eyelid at me. I leave the room with the pillow case clenched in my fist.

_Fuck!_

As soon as I get down stairs I put the thing in the wash and go out the the store to get a magazine. _I am NOT sulking!_ When i get back a few hours later I take the stupid pillow case out of the washer and then put it in the dryer. I sit on the floor of the garage scowling at nothing in particular, wondering when my ego, my reputation and my balls did a pirouet out the window.

About 5 minutes later I hear the patter of a light footed person come down stairs and you enter the garage and sit next to me on the floor. We sit there in silence and I stare at the dryer door, listening to the thrum of the machine. Minute pass in silence...

"ILoveYouSoMuch!"

_Aww fuck!_

It comes out wrong. The room is so quiet now I wonder if I have finally scared you off...

But no. Your arms come out of nowhere and wrap around my impossibly red face and when you kiss me its slow and ferocious and I think my brain has commited suicide. I hope this blush isnt perminent...

You start to lick and kiss your way along my jaw and I shiver uncontrollably because I can _smell_ how aroused you are. Ha! You were cooking away in the heat just like me.

You stop and pull away. I cry out in surprise and my anguish almost consumes me until I realise your only turning the dryer on full power; the noise almost disguises the pulse of heart. You turn to look at me, that incredibly alluring glint in your eye.

Pretty much all the blood in my veins rushes to my crotch and i become painfully hard, painfully fast.

Your arms reach down towards the hem of your dress and, with a strange dreamlike familiarity, you pull the dress over your head and toss it somewhere outside of my peripheral vision. Because, I only see you.

I'm shaking I realise, not only from pleasure at the sight in front of me, but also from nerves. _Jeez is every guy like this underneath their ego's?_ I wonder absently. But as you begin to unclasp your bra I find I really dont give two fucks.

I try to stand but only get a far as kneeling. So I strip off my shirt and pull off my belt. You can undo my trousers.

You kneel before me and even in this shitty light your skin glows like porcelain. I run my hands over your shoulders, across your collar bone to your throat, trying to remember every curve and dip and freckle.

You know your really a perfect fit for me. Your breasts seem to be in tune with me hands because they fit into them like a mould. Little things like that really turn me on, you know? Ha! I'm sure you really _do_ know because you've started to undo my jeans...

I dont really want you to lie down on the dirty floor of the garage so I sit on a pile of cloths and you straddle me. I smile at the familiarity of the whole thing.

You kiss me with the same slow, ferocity again and as my blood rushes to and fro, I begin to feel light-headed. I place both my hands on your back crushing your chest against mine. I love how you fit against me so flawlessly.

Then quite suddenly your underwear vanishes.

While I stutter like an absolute moron you grasp my length in your cool hand and press the head to your centre. Surely I'm going to be burnt alive. The heat is so intense I am surprised I haven't become a pile of smouldering ash beneath you. Everything I've ever felt or experienced feels so incredibly pointless in comparison.

I nearly cum after the first stroke. But I wanted to see you fall apart in my grasp; with such desperation, I find restraint.

I meet your deep purple eyes and I see your brow furrow as you bite back a moan. I lean in kissing you with my own mixture of slow ferocity, gently rocking you forwards and backwards, up and down. You grip my shoulders trying to deepen the kiss and move your hips faster but I have you in an iron embrace; I am in control.

Frantically, you begin to claw at my skin, wanting more, but I keep the same slow pace; forwards and backwards, up and down.

You begin to whimper. I don't know how I'm doing it. Your breathing is uneven, your eyes are glazed and desperate, like a wild animal driven insane by the sounds of a gun shot.

_"I-I-Ichigo!"_ You sound absolutely delerious and there are tears of desperation in your eys. Ever so slightly, my hands loosen.

Then you pounce, pushing my backwards onto the pile of cloths under us. I actually cry out; I guess you want revenge now.

Its really quite a sight to watch a woman impale herself upon your cock.

I feel the white-hot clenching of your inner walls. Squeezing me. Constricting me.

So now your in possession of me. You know that might be terrifying, if it weren't so _god damn wonderful_.

Then you do something I admit I never noticed before. You make small unconscious fluttery movements with your eye-lashes and lips.

_I Love You. I Love You. I Love You._

It hits us both with such finality; your body freezes and your limbs appear to stretch, then you turn into water and grind against me one last time.

_Say it. SAY IT!_

My back arches up to meet your limp torso, my toes curling into the soft cloths beneath us and I see your face, eyes so darkened with lust they appear black. You drain me of everything. I empty myself, burst after burst.

It feels like my lungs will never recover, my heart will never stop hammering against my ribs as if its trying to break free.

There is sweat cooling on my stomach and limbs, its making me shiver again. Your the only one who gets to see me like this, all quiet and content and happy. Because I guess your the only one who makes me feel this way.

You know what, Rukia? Fuck my ego.

"I Love You."

I'm amazed at how easily those words fall from my lips.

Then we have crazy animalistic sex ontop of the dryer.

**A lovely happy ending with lots of sexy time! XD **

**If you want more or have any ideas you want me to try just let me know and i'll continue the chronicles... so REVIEW! :D**


End file.
